villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Spirit
The Dark Spirit is the overall main antagonist of the lowly-known "The Great Hero's Conflict", although it is introduced near the beginning of Season 13(there are 14 seasons altogether of "The Great Hero's Conflict"). The Dark Spirit is a malevolent creature which represents the embodiment of all darkness. Its rival in power is the Light Spirit. Appearance The Dark Spirit is a tall, nearly completely black creature with bits of red, defining its malevolence, and violet, defining its authority. The Dark Spirit appears to have bilateral symmetry, containing five compartments of a body. The centerpiece contains its undecipherable face, "horns", and an appendage with unknown use. On the left and right sides of that are the wings, which are shaped similar to bat wings, and farther to the left and/or right are two hands with little use. The Dark Spirit is stationary unless it flies upwards and turns into a billow of smoke. That is its only other "form", not counting its many other possessive forms. History The Dark Spirit takes on various formations to become stronger, possessing powerful beings such as Galaxalos(Galaxalos was a kindhearted warrior before being transformed into Galaxray), Writhica, etc. Its most recent form took the name of Kyriofron, an insane superhuman with the need to rip through flesh. The Dark Spirit has gone to drastic measures by creating a form of its own. This non-possessed form takes the name of Artination, a brush-wielding spirit that knows only to create and destroy. The Dark Spirit has never made any other forms besides this one form; his other forms are possessions of powerful beings, good or evil. The Dark Spirit's main target is Baselisk, a fearless knight who was ironically created by one of the Dark Spirit's forms: Galaxray. Baselisk has defeated thus far every form that the Dark Spirit had conjured up and had foiled each and every one of the Dark Spirit's plots, with the help of many companions from many different dimensions. The Dark Spirit and Light Spirit have existed for an eternity as God of the Reality has existed. The Neutral Spirit(also known as Neutro) was created as humans were created. God of the Reality, otherwise known as the God of the Earth, created the Earth and the universe of which the Earth is contained. The Dark and Light Spirit had created good and evil, and gave humans of the Earth the ability of imagination, thus making all the dimensions around the Earth's dimension, also called the Dimension of Origin, the Dimension of Reality, or just Reality. Neutro had created a sense of carelessness in humans that let them choose a different side other than two opposing sides, such as if someone is evil and another one is good, the "neutral" one would fit right in between. Satan, the evil being known on Earth, represents the Dark Spirit. The God of the Earth and Satan are the only two supernatural beings that live on Earth. The Neutral Spirit represents the humans on Earth, as they both have the right to choose which side they prefer to be on. The Light and Dark Spirit both balance the powers of the Ancient Multiversal Power, which is the power that holds every single dimension, every single galaxy, every single planet, and even every single atom together in place. The Dark Spirit has the desire for power, the Light Spirit for balance, and the Neutral Spirit the desire to fulfill its own needs. Personality The Dark Spirit is portrayed as a savage-hearted and sadistic creature that will show no mercy in battle. The Dark Spirit is also arrogant and refuses to stop at anything in getting something done right. Powers and Abilities The Dark Spirit has no locomotive abilities, so it has to transform into smoke to move from place to place. The Dark Spirit's attacks consist of umbrakinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, botankinesis, etc. Its attacks also can consist of beams, lasers, rays, etc. created out of energy churning within its body. The Dark Spirit's presence will drive anyone to go insane, leading to suicide. Trivia #The Dark Spirit cannot tell the future like the Light Spirit can, thus leading to the conclusion that the Dark Spirit is less intelligent and can make mistakes. #The Dark Spirit takes a more masculine approach, and the Light Spirit takes a more feminine approach. #The Dark Spirit cannot die as the Light Spirit cannot die. The closest it can get to death is transforming into a dormant stage. The Neutral Spirit, although, can die. It is not eternal. Dark Spirit (The Great Hero's Conflict) Dark Spirit (The Great Hero's Conflict) Dark Spirit (The Great Hero's Conflict) Dark Spirit (The Great Hero's Conflict) Dark Spirit (The Great Hero's Conflict) Dark Spirit (The Great Hero's Conflict) Dark Spirit (The Great Hero's Conflict)